Zim's a potato!
by Bennirumbazumba
Summary: This is an entry for a ZimxDib contest on deviant art. It's definately ZaDe, or just the classical enemyship between the two. Dib does horrible things to Zim...just read :D
1. Chasing

DIB's POV

Hastening footsteps and rattling breathes were the only things audible, as Dib ran through the forest, pushing branches out of the way. It already dawned and noone was outside here at this time. Hopefully...  
Exept one green alien.  
He finally got him. Zim was weak and it was jsut a matter of time, until he would out run him. The boy thought about it, while his legs worked on itself without any orders and just did what they're made for.  
Running.  
It would be so great! After all these years, Zim was hunted down. Defeated and defensless. This running through the forest was the last chapter of their enemyship. It was funny.  
Since Dib always thought it would end in a epic battle with lazer guns and other crazy alien technology, fighting his Irken nemesis from face to face. But no...  
Who knew it would all come down to a primeval pursuit through the forest at the outskirts. That caused a satisfied smile on Dibs face. Here , in the raw nature, they both were on their own. No avail of Zims precious technology, not after Dib was surprisingly successful with downloading a kind of virus into the Irkens PAK wihtout being noticed... Well, until now. Yeees, Zim was surely already aware of the fact that his weapons were deactivated.  
But it was a good thing, it didn't kill him in the first place, since the PAK was his lifesource also. It was Dibs job to so this. Yes! He didn't know how, but over the time he developed a strong hate towards his little green bastard, whcih wasn'tcomparable to the almost playful fights in the beginning.  
Now, fame and believing about Zim being an alien wasn'T his intention to catch the lizard anymore. It was the thing he did... it was too cruel to even think about it, but it quickly hit his mind without mercy.  
Dib stopped so suddenly, he almost tripped over. No... not again... He didn't wanna think about it. Not now! IT was too painful. He needed his strengh to catch Zim once and for all!  
He whimpered and held his big head, leaning. „Nyah...". Leaning agaist a tree, he took three deep breaths, closed his eyes and... the memory washed away. For now.  
The boy looked around, trying to find the small blots of pink he originally followed.  
Found them!  
Lucky for Dib, that Zims blood got such such a bright pink colour. And that he injured the other enough to let out at least some of his alien lifejuice.  
It was getting darker, so he needed to hurry.  
So he was running, his view following the leading pace of pink...

ZIM's POV

The Dib... The Dib!  
That miserable human!  
How? How it came all to... this!?  
The great, almightly Irken Invader Zim, running away from his nemesis. In a stinking Earth forest. But even Zim was nothing more but Zim without his superior technology, stored inside his PAK.  
Oh, his precious weapons!  
His spider-legs, malfunctioning... His brain-taking-thingy... broken... No lazers anymore, no energy shields and... other useful stuff.  
Zim growled while he ran; for the thousand time. Literally. It was a total riddle for him how the human actually did it. Messing with his Pak. So all its nice combat thingys were useless now.  
Well, exept for the basic function of keeping the Irken alive...  
After some more minutes, Zim was so much out of breath, he just stopped and fell agaist the next tree. On a bed of moss.  
He definitively wasn't used to run to such an extend, without any help of his PAK-legs.  
He just hoped the Dib-stink would simply running into the wrong direction, not finding him anytime soon.  
What Zim didn'T know, was the fact that he as losing blood. Not much, but...  
He actually never saw behind him, maybe then seeing the pink trace. And now he was sittin crumpled up with his back to the hints of blood on the soil. Poor luck, Zim... You'll see.

DIB's POV

It was getting darker so quick. So, Dib neede to slow down his pace a bit or he would trip and break something important. Bad.

„I KNOW, YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY FROM ME. SCARED AS HELL. AND YOU SHOULD BE. DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU STUPID SPACE LIZARD!? YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME? I TELL YOU, WHEN I FIND YOU... IT WILL HURT YOU SO MUCH AND IT'LL BE A PLEASURE FOR ME. I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!"  
He didn'T realy know why he yelled this so suddenly. But it felt good to let it out. The anger. The pain.  
It gave him a boost of new energy, so he sprinted further. The last meters actually..

ZIM's POV

Zim was weak. His PAK was running sooo low on energy. He couldn't barely hold his eyes open. He was about to 'fall asleep' (recharging mode), when he suddenly hear a yelling.  
The Dib...  
And he was angry. Zim never heard his arch nemesis yelling so loud; so full of hate and anger.  
For the first time in a loooong while, Zim felt...  
Fear.  
It was the first time he felt it because of the Dib-human. And the voice was so near... The Irken began to shudder and crawled on all fours out of the moss. Now he was fully awake again. Fear.  
Suddenly, something bleeped and one of the pink dots on his PAK blinked. Zim stopped in his crawl and tensed.  
No. No!  
The Dib-stink would see! He would see the light and hear the sound!  
Stupid PAK...  
Frantically looking around, Zim tried to chose the 'right' ways. But it all looked similar. His nightvision wasn't very helpful in this situation. He pressed himself to the next tree, desperately trying to hide the blinking light. Useless, since there was the not too loud, but suspisious bleeping too.  
So Zim just sa there, curled into a shuddering ball and really frightened for his life now...

DIB's POV

Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Dib quickly turned in the direction of the sound and saw... a blinking light a few meters away.  
It was pink... A smug smile slowly crept on his pale, sweaty face.  
That colour, along with such an... 'unearthy' beeing sound was proof enough.  
Just a few meters away... there as his prey.  
Zim. Zim!  
To have some more dun 'fun' with the Irken, he sneakily walked on his tip toes to the light. No rustling revealed him.  
He reached the tree, where the pink blinked at its sides.  
Zim weas sitting behind this tree...


	2. Peeling

General POV.

In the next moment, he stood before Zim.  
„Hi, Zim."  
Dib said it so sasually evil, it surrpised even him.  
Before the Irken could even make a single move, he grabebd him by the shoulders and harshly pinned him to the tree, digging his slender fingers into them.  
„"D-Dib-Stink, what do you w-want from Zim?" Let me g-go...", Zim trembled really bad now, especially at seeing this maniac grin on Dibs face.  
The human wasn't in his right mind anymore... Well, his 'normal' crazyness.

„Ohh, yes. It's such a nice thing to see you trembling. Are you that scared, hm Zim? ARE YOU!? Yes, tremble. I finally got you. So I own you now." The human whispered, since he was alredy so near Zims face, baskng in the terrified look plastered on the green face.

„You don't own Zim, you stupid human. J-Just let me go... or else...". Even Zim knew it was a empty threat.

„Heh, you#re still trying to threat me?! Cute... Yeah, it's rather adorable how you really think you're so 'amazing'. Bullshit. You're mine now, Zim. Nothing more. Sooo... let me have some fun, okay?", he harshly whispered again and catched Zims lips with his own, instantly biting them so hard, blood was dripping onto his tongue.

Zim desperately tried to squirm away, but the human got an iron grip on his shoulder, and Zim was already so weak...  
So all he cold do was mffle against Dibs mouth.  
„Hmpfff..!". He kicked his legs around, but it was futile.

Dib got what he wanted,as he slapped his tongue over Zims bleeding bottom lip over and over again. It tasted... nice.  
Such an evil creature with such sweet, sweet blood?  
Wow.  
When Zim kicked and squirmed, it somehow turned Dib on. He felt it in his loins...  
Now he got an idea. Yeah! First he would mate with Zim, THEN he would killl him. Or rather vice versa...?  
Na... it was ore fun with a begging and squirming Zim. Oh, how he will beg for mercy.  
Dib grinned at this and parted their lips and looked into fearful big, red orbs.  
Beautiful.

Zim whimpered and just stared at Dib, trying to make him stop, but how?  
The Irken got no dtrengh to really fight back; all he was able to do was... speak.  
„P-please... Dib-Human... Zim is sorry for... f-for everything, b-but just let him go... Please!"

Enjoying Zims pleas, Dib didn't answer and instead got the potato peeler of of his poket.  
Yeah, a peeler... it was the only thing available at that moment. Or maybe it just looked so...fitting. Not just a plan normal knife, no.  
A potato peeler. To peel stuff.  
'Zim is a potato now...'  
With some swifty motions, he cut Zims shirt in two halfs and ripped it from the Irkens trembling form.  
Green. All he saw was green.  
Even in the darkness, it seemed to glow. Or maybe it was just his hormon-driven iamgination.  
Anyhow, he immediately gripped Zim by his sides and stroked his human hands all over his lanky torso.  
Sooo soft.  
It turned him on so much more; jsut thinking about to taste, to eat that precious green skin.  
Dibs member stiffened more, begging to get out and have some fun.  
#Soon...',w as all he thought at that moment, smelling the faint flavour of alien sweat and feeling silk under his curious fingers.

Zim wasn't fighting back anymore. No kicking. Just trembling and gasping.  
He foolishly hoped, the human would just have his 'fun' with him. Touching here and there and then leave him alone here. Sitting by his tree.  
Or maybe because some of his insticts were telling him, it wasn't THAT bad to be touched by the Dib-stink.  
Well, that would change soon...

Dib grined their hips together and now harshly bit and sucked onto Zims neck, dripping blood at each spot his teeth reached.

„Ahh... D-Dib-stink, it hurts! S-Stop biting Zim... stop."  
Well, now it WAS bad.  
What was the Dib actually doing to him. And why?  
Suddenly, something ripped again.

Using the peeler again, got rif of Zims pants and took out his own normally.  
It was a bit fiddling, holding Zim in place and getting both pants off. But finally, it worked.  
Tossing them away, Dib laid the peeler aside.

„Dib... human... Zim is s-sorry... d'don't", the poor Irken begged, but got soon interrupted by a overwhelming pain between his legs.

Dib rammed his hard-on over and over again into his worst enemy.  
He didn't know what to expect down there, but was nicely surrprised when he found a hole. Zims hole. So, without further musings, he just inserted himself there, enjoying the overly tightness around his member.

Zim just wished he woudl getting unconscious, the pain was too much. Even for him. A trained Irken soldier.  
But otherwise, he never got raped before.  
He futely gripped at the humans shoulder, sigging his claws into the pale flesh, just holding onto something.  
And the Dib was the only thing available.  
„DIIIIB-HUUMAAAN...! S-STOOP!...", the Irken cried out with all his might and tightly sealed his eyes shut.

Ruby blood dripped down his torso, and Dib liked it. Strange, but true.  
Zims pain brought him pleasure, simple as.  
And when the other yelled... Dib got the urge to shut him up on his own.  
So, he pushed himself out of Zim and poked his face with his hard member.  
Pink blood dripped from it, along with some pre-cum.  
„Suck it, Zim!", he simply demanded.

Being was too scared to open his eyes, Zim just shook his head.  
He alredy knew what it was, so no need to even look at it.  
„N-No... Zim don't w-want to...", he weakly refused.

Displeased by this answer, Dib blindly feeled for his peeler, gripped it and just stabbed into Zims leg.

„AhhhHHHH...! IT HURTS... STOP, DIB...PLEASE!"

„It will hurt you even more, if you don't obey", Dib replied and pulled the peeler out.  
„Now...SUCK IT! OPEN YOUR EYES AND SUCK IT!, he repeated his demand and stood before the Irken.

Zim did as he was told, too scared of more pain.  
Reluctantly, he opened his mouth and soon Dibs throbbing member shot into his mouth.  
Honestly, the taste of it wasn't really unpleasant; in fact, he he would have called it interesting... in other circumstances.  
But in this situation, beside scared, he was plain disgusted by Dib.

Soon, it wasn't enough.  
„Come on, Zim. Use your tongue. Lick it. Suck on it, for dear life."  
And with that, he stabbed again, to the same spot, this time twisting the peeler inside the wound.

Zims cries were now muffled, but it was still obvious, how much pain he felt.  
Gripping Dibs thighs, he sucked and licked now in all ways he could, hoping it would Dib pleasse enough to prevent any more pain.  
Oh, how wrong you are, Zim...

„Yeahh... much better.".  
Dib now moaned quietly into the darkness.  
„K-keep going, Zim. Mmmm, yees...".  
After merely a minute or so, he almos reached his climax and tightly gripped the others head.  
„Z-Ziiim..Oh god... Yes!  
ZIM!"  
Dib cried out one last time and finally released himself into the Irkens mouth.

Zim tried to ingnore the Dibs moans and his 'ness' in his mouth, when he suddely felt something fluid and sticky quickly flodding his mouth.  
Pretty much actually.  
It was salty and warm.  
As soon as Dib pulled out his shaft, Zim vomited out of instinct, so a gooey mix of pink Irken blood, gastric acid and human sperm splashed to the soil and onto Dibs feet.

Evilly chuckl, Dib just replied:  
„Glad, you liked it too..heh."  
But seeing zim throwing up made him suddenly very hungry.  
Hungry for more Zim.  
Out of an strange urge, he lifted the peeler in his hand before his amber eyes and looked at it...  
„Yeees...", he whispered to himself and lunged forward to Zim, who was already trying to crawl away.  
'Pathetic', the boy thought and rammed the Irken back to the tree and sat in his lap, pinning him.  
„Stay where you are, Zim! We're not done yet".  
Dib said that in a very creepy happy voice, „Hold on..." Kinda like a doctor speaks to a child to give him a vaccination.  
Eithout any warnings, he stabbed the tip of his potato peeler into Zims chest and, with some strengh, slowly peeled a small chunk of flesh literally out of the Irken.

Now that was it...  
Zim cried so loud, like never before and flailed his arms and legs around with a power he shouldn't got left, trying to oush Dib and his... hurting thing away, eyes widely open.  
But it was useless.

Dibs smile even got wider, hearing Zims cry for dear life and persistent struggle.  
His rod was already standing at attention again... or still?  
Nevermind.  
That part was done, now it was time got still his hunger and end this pitifuly display of Zim.  
The piece of bloody flesh eventually fell into his awaiting left hand and immediately he ate it, chewing on it, sucking out the blood and swallowing it down.  
It was...  
Delicious!  
Now even more eager, he cut out more chunks of Zim.  
At his belly, at the sides... even at one of his cheeks!  
„Zim... is my greeen... potatooooo.. dumdilidum..", he sang in a crazy sing-sang voice, while he cut out flesh.

„...DIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBB!... PLEASE!..."  
This were the onyl words Zim was able to create between his un-earthy, ear-splitting cries.

„Yeeees, cry for your life, Zim...Scream my name!", Dib whispered, although he barely heard himself due to the noise Zim was making.  
He harshly grabbed the others face and cut out another piece with relish... out of da face.  
Afer only two or three minutes, Zim got a dozen of bloody holes all around his torso and two in his face. Some got only coin-size; some were bigger...  
Green skin was unbelievable marred and mostly covered with pink blood.  
The next task rested on top of Zims head.  
Swallowing down the last pieces of alien flesh, he yankedn at one of Zims antennas and brought the tip down to his mouth.

Zim felt numb.  
Maybe his PAK gave him some painkillers, but it didn't feel so overwhelming like a minute ago. Still, it was the most horrible thing he ever experienced or even heard of.  
But when he felt Dibs hand on his feeler, his eyes widened and he begged, gripping desperately at the human.  
He knew what would come...  
„N-N-Nooo.. please... PLEASE! N-Not Zims lekku. No. NO! L-Let Zim go...Dib-human!... Please d-don't do this...Please..No...Z-Zim is..AAHHHH..NO!..."  
Too late.  
Zim cried like a small child now, helpless and feared.  
But mostly in pain.

Dib bit on the end of the feeler very rough. Now, his teeth wihout mercy.  
Then... a crack in his mouth. Finally!  
He bit it off.  
The bent tip now laid lifelessly inside his mouth, on his tounge.  
It was sweet, bathed in soo much blood, it slightly sizzled.  
Like sherbet powder...  
Dib continued to chew on it and watched the pathetic rest of Zims now tip-less antenna getting limp and hanging down, like a wilted dead plant.  
Dib loosened his grip.

As soon as the human draw his arms away, Zim just fell forward and hit the dirty ground, face forward.  
Naked.  
Bleeding.  
Raped.

Dib watched this and swallowed down the feeler, looking at Zims seemingly lifeless form on the soil.  
He didn't like the view.  
He bent down and rolled the Irken onto his back, PAK scratching against the floor.  
Red orbes stared blankly ahead, at a unknown point in the universe.  
A hollow voice was heard... so weak and faint..

„...Dib... w-why are... you doing... t-this to.. Z-Zim...?"  
It as barely audible, just a hoarse whisper, but Dib heard it nontheless.  
The human bi off his lekku! Zim just wanted to die now.  
On the spot.  
No more ain, no more...Dib.

Dib leaned very close to Zims face, meeting that blank stare of red eyes.  
„Because you deserve it, ZIM!"  
The Irkens name left his mouth dripping with venom and hate.  
„And it'S fun to see you like this."  
And with these last words, he lifted the now pink potato peeler and stabbed Zim into his chest, this time all the way down, until only the handle was seen.  
He stabbed and stabbed.  
Many times.  
He kneeld beside him and stabbed.  
Stabbed...

The only sound coming from Zim were quiet slushy squeezes everytime the peeler submerged into his Irken flesh.

After twenty or so stabs, Dib stopped, threw the peeler away and rested his head on Zims chest, which was now merely a pile of ripped apart flesh, drown in a pink sea of blood.  
'Squishy and comfy', Dib thought one last time and soon fell asleep on his enemys chest.

A tiny bit of life was left inside Zim and with that he managed out one word, nothing more but a hoarse, quiet hiss...  
„...Dib..."

The PAK shut itself off, not being albe to repair such a damage, made by such hate and furious human hands.  
And a simple potato peeler.  
With that, the last piece of life finaly left Zims body and his mind drifted away.

**THE END**


End file.
